


Old Man

by Lorelei713



Category: Random reincarnations thoughts
Genre: Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei713/pseuds/Lorelei713
Summary: This one's not really related to any particular fandom.  This is just an ideathat came to me at 3am, but this time, I actually wrote it down.





	Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> "...the same eyes in different people." --Maz Kanata in The Force Awakens.

"Old man," a voice called out. "Old man."

An old man sat at his table and looked up from a bottle of whisky and a glass. His hair was white and his body ached all the time now. He sat alone in a small cabin by the sea.

"Old man," the voice called again. Perhaps he drank too much. "Old man?"

This was unnerving, but he wasn't afraid of strange things. He had made his living working aboard ships and traveling to far away lands. But now he was too old for that. Now he made a living as a caretaker near a lighthouse. And he hated being reminded that he was old.

"What do you want?" he finally replied.

"Old man," the voice said. "Old man, what can you give me?"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Old man," she said again, calling him. "You've affected my life, and I want to know what you can give me."

Her voice was familiar, but unrecognisable as anyone he knew.

"I have nothing what do you want? Look around. Nothing here."

He lived very simply. He did not hold anything of value and he had no sentimental items.

"Ah, no. I mean what can you share with me about your life? What positive things have you done, what have you learned?"

A feeling of unrest swept across him, but he tried to ignore it. He thought for a moment and was about to speak, but the voice spoke for him.

"A love of the sea, a love of travel. Seeing new lands and different people."

He could almost hear the voice smile as it mused over the things he loved. The things he missed. The things he would never do again.

"Also, a penchant for drinking. At least when things aren't going how you would like."

A pit grew in his stomach as she went on.

"You're avoidant when thinking about the past. You're," she paused. "Alone."

"What do you want? Why are you saying these things to me. Who are you?"

"You had some family once, but you were somehow wronged."

Whatever or whoever this was seemed to be looking into his very soul. Seeing clearly what he had buried in the depths. He felt long suppressed emotions being pulled to the surface and he winced.

"You don't even remember the details anymore. But your pride was hurt and you pushed everyone away. You tell yourself you don't need anyone. And you don't. Look, you're still here. A lonely old man."

There was no malice in her words, simply a stating of fact, but the truth in them hurt him.

"Was it worth it?"

He huffed at the question. Maybe it was the whisky, but he choked out a an honest answer.

"Of course not. Of course it wasn't worth it. What's it to you anyway? Who are you?"

"Don't be afraid," she said. "I'm you."

"What?"

"Many lifetimes from now," she said. "I'm working through my own problems. I'm going back and trying to figure out where I went wrong. You passed on some good things--a love of travel, the ocean, independence, and bravery. But you also passed on some bad. In my life i had to learn how to forgive. How to swallow my pride and accept some things. And since you gave me some positive things, I'm here now, sharing what I've learned with you."

Images flashed before his eyes, surroundings he didn't understand, people he didn't recognize, but situations that were all too familiar.

"You've helped me to not repeat the same mistakes."

"How is that possible?"

"Time is not linear. We have a connection and I'm back here to give you some peace. To let you know that I've learned what you failed to learn in your life, and thank you for the good qualities."

He looked around. He didn't feel right. He felt a wave of panic. Was he dying? Dying all alone?

"Yes," the voice said. "You are dying. But it's not the end. And you're never alone."

Now he was able to see, and he felt some peace. He saw himself, slumped over at his table. With his bottle, all alone, in a cabin by the sea.


End file.
